


Void

by ririsasy



Series: Detroit : Become human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Communication, Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Hank and Connor after the hug, laying in bed together just having conversation about things that keep bugging in their mind about each other.





	Void

"Sometimes it gets too lonely lieutenant when they first switch me on, I jolt to this existence and that lonely feeling start creeping in from the beginning, like why am I here and what's the purpose? and then the system starts kicking in, I follow the instruction to be whatever they want me to do by creating me but then that loneliness will hit me hard again and I would shake that feeling away because I don't know what I suppose to feel lieutenant"

Hank feels like an asshole by even trying to ask how does it feel for Connor when they first brought him to life but he is glad that he asked because sometimes Connor will just stare into space and Hank didn't sure if he was just progressing the information or just something else, he was never around an android for this long before, how could he probably knows anything about it.

"Connor that's okay to feel lonely because aren't we all a singular being? I mean we as individual always separated from another being one way or another, look at us now, even though we are entangled physically but our molecules stand independently, learn to own that void because that's the only way to truly live"

Hank takes Connor hands on his grip and drag Connor closer to his body by his feet, Connor helps him by shifting closer toward him in their bed.

"but lieutenant, after I met you, That void you spoke of is barely there anymore only when I wasn't with you, so it was just me wondering, for even a synthetic being like me to feel such powerful absent what it was like for you, a human being? Is it that lonely for you ?" Connor blink toward hank with such curiosity and sadness in his eyes, hank couldn't handle to look at it, so he cups Connor head in his hands and put him in his chest, hugging him tighter.

There is no warning why that melancholy feeling hit him suddenly, but it's overwhelming so hank start shaking, reminiscing how some night even the strongest drink couldn't numb his loneliness away, how torn his soul probably could get by him pretending to be strong alone but now he got Connor, oh Thank God he got Connor.

He feels warm in his chest from that soft rhythm of Connor's breath, sometimes Hank forget how much human Connor possess in him, much more than humanity Hank could ever recall in himself.

"I could never be sure that I would be adequate enough to say that I know how you feel Lieutenant, but if I could explain myself, I feel this relief and a wave of gratitude at my core when you hold me like this" Connor murmured softly to the fabric of his now damp shirt, apparently both of them are crying, the conversation was too raw, and they are just glad that they could be together again even after all the chaos.

"Remember the first time you asked me to be in your bed Lieutenant?" Connor raises his head to stare into Hank's eyes. Hank smiles at the fond memory.

"How could I forget? You were staring at me every time I lay on my bed! You were creeping me out !" Hank contrary with his annoyance voice is actually smiling with that soft smile on his face.

Connor closed the distance between them and place a gentle kiss on Hank's lips, he caresses the stubble and cupped Hank's face between his palms, Hank put his hands around Connor's waist and draw him closer, Connor couldn't be happier with his choice to return to Hank's side after the revolution, he doesn't know for real if he could ever get completely free from Amanda's influence but no matter what happens in the future he is sure that the time he chose to spent with Hank is the one he would always be grateful about. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write something about them because I love them so much, I hope you guys like it, I am considering making something similar with Markus and Simon.
> 
> So the super talented [RexClypeus](http://rex-clypeus.tumblr.com) just draw the prompt that I gave to them on tumblr that similar with this story. Show them some love please  
> [here on tumblr](https://rex-clypeus.tumblr.com/post/175766417121/prompt-connor-and-hank-laying-face-to-face-on)


End file.
